Summer Time! (HunKai)
by OH HUN-IN
Summary: "Liburan musim panas tahun ini sungguh mengesankan bagiku, karena aku bisa mengenal mu lebih jauh lalu aku juga bisa berada didekatmu selalu dan kau juga selalu menjagaku. Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu" -KIM JONGIN. Bad sumary. HunKai/Sekai FF :)


Ini sebenernya ff yang aku tulis ke-4, tapi karena ff yang ke 1,2 sm 3 masih jelek dan perlu renofasi ya buanyaaak/? makanya aku ngepublish yang ini sajaa~ terus nih ya kan aku author yang labil baru pertama nulis ff terus dipublish gt aku **mohon maaf jika ff ku ini membosankan dan alurnya membingungkan dan engga masuk akal. **Yasudah engga banyak bacot silahkan memaca!

**SUMMER TIME!**

Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Kim Taemin, dan bertambahnya pemain seiringnya berjalannya cerita

Pair: HunKai/SeKai slight ChanChen

Rate: T 

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**THIS IS [SUMMER TIME!]**

**MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO**

.

.

Akhirnya bulan Juni tiba! Musim semi pun berganti dengan musim panas! Inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu semua orang di Korea Selatan, apalagi semua murid di salah satu Senior High School sebut saja namanya Ansan High School. Di sekolah ini setiap pergantian musim pasti akan melakukan liburan terlebih dahulu, contohnya seperti musim panas seperti ini, semua murid di Ansan High School pasti akan liburan ke suatu pantai. Kata pengurus sekolah sih ingin menyenangkan anak didiknya agar tidak bosan. Enak bukan?

.

.

.

Kringg.. Kringg.. Kringgg...

Bel pulang yang ditunggu semua murid pun akhirnya berdering juga

"Anak-anak ingat kembali ne, besok kalian akan pergi berlibur ke pantai. Jaga diri kalain baik-baik, jaga stamina, dan tidur yang cukup agar kalian tidak sakit saat diperjalanan nantinya. Dan jangan lupa membawa barang yang sekiranya kalian butuhkan saat berada disana. Karena kita hanya dua hari satu malam saja menginapnya. Ah jangan lupakan bawa cemilan yang cukup untuk perjalanan menuju pantai karena kita akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 4 jam jika tidak macet nantinya. Arra?" ucap Jessica seongsanim –wali kelas XII A–

"Arraseo seongsanim" balas semua murid

"Jessica seongsanim, mengapa kita hanya diberi liburan dua hari satu malam saja? Bukankah biasanya tiga hari dua malam? Atau biasanya juga sampai satu minggu padahal ini waktu yang kita tunggu sejak lama" ucap Krystal selaku ketua kelas

"Begini murid-murid, musim panas ini kita memiliki kegiatan yang sangat banyak. Jadi untuk berliburan saja sangat susah, jadi kalian semua harus bersyukur diberi liburan dua hari satu malam. Dan jangan lupa kalian semua adalah murid kelas A, yang pasti semua muridnya dan tidak terkecuali pasti akan mengikuti lomba. Ya sudah sekarang kalian semua boleh pulang dan ingat pesan seongsanim ne?" kata Jessica seongsanim

"ne seongsanim!" balas semua murid lagi

"seongsanim, aku ingin bertanya, kelas kita mendapat jatah berlibur dimana?" –Suho

"Oh iya! Seongsanim hampir lupa ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa kelas XII A mendapat jatah berlibur di Gyeongpo Beach"

"hoahh Gyeongpo Beach! Disana sungguh indah, aku pernah berlibur kesana! Kalian semua pasti betah berada disana!" celetuk Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Jessica seongsanim meberi pengumuman tersebut murid XII A di perbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah.

"huft besok pasti perjalanannya pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Aku harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah!" kata seorang namja manis yang diketahui namanya Kim Jongin. Jongin adalah anak murid Ansan High School tepatnya anak kelas XII A. Dia itu bisa disebut visualnya kelas XII A, karena Jongin memiliki wajah yang imut, cantik –meskipun dia seorang namja-, innocent, dan juga memiliki hati yang sangat baik.

Jongin mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenang, hari pertama musim panas ini tidak terlalu panas menurutnya, mungkin pengaruh mendung? Tapi kenapa bisa mendung bukankah ini musim panas? Entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tau/?

.

.

** Jongin Home**

"Eomma, Jongin pulang!" sapa Jongin kepada eommanya –Kim Taemin- yang sedang menonton televisi sambil memakan cemilan kesukaannya

"Ommona, kau mengagetkan eomma Jongie" ucap eomma Jongin sambil mengelus dadanya karena terkejut dengan datangnya Jongin secara tiba-tiba

"Hehe mian eomma, oh ya eomma besok Jongin akan pergi berlibur ke Gyeongpo Beach" kata Jongin

"Ah begitu, lalu apa yang harus kau siapkan Jongie? Eomma akan menyiapkannya dan kau istirahatlah agar tidak kecapekan saat dijalan nantinya" ucap eomma Jongin pengertian

"Eumm, eomma siapkan saja makanan ringan yang aku butuhkan saat berada di Gyeongpo Beach nantinya, sedikit saja eomma nanti jika habis aku akan meminta Baekhyun hehe" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa

"Aiishh kau ini Jongie. Eumm makanan ringan ya?" kata Taemin sambil berfikir

"Ah! Eomma tau! Sudah sana Jongin kau istirahat saja eomma akan menyiapkan makanannya!" ucap Taemin, tapi menurut Jongin eommanya itu seperti mengusirnya-_-

"Aissh.. Baiklah, aku juga ingin menyiapkan beberapa baju yang sekiranya aku perlukan jika berda disana nantinya" ucap Jongin sambil mengepoutkan bibirnya imut sekali dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua

.

.

.

"Jongin bangun nak! Sudah pagi bukannya kau berangkat ke Gyeongpo Beach jam setengah delapan ini sudah jam tujuh lebih Jongin!"

Jongin yang mendengar teriak eommanya langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mengecek ponselnya

**Wednesday, 2014-06-02 at 07.09pm**

"ommona sudah siang! Aku harus segera mandi!" teriak Jongin

Setelah Jongin bangun dia segera mandi, tidak butuh waktu yang lama karena Jongin tergesa-gesa. Jongin mandi hannya 10 menit saja.

"Eomma Appa, Jongin berangkat dulu ne!" kata Jongin sambil mengambli roti bakar yang ada di atas meja makan dan lari begitu saja tanpa menyium tangan orangtuanya

"Yak Jongin kau tidak mau makan bersama dulu apa?!" teriak eomma Jongin yang membuat appa Jongin menutup kupingnya

"Hei sayang bisakah kau tidak teriak begitu? Tidak malu apa dengan tetangga?" tanya Minho –appa Jongin atau suami Taemin-

Taemin hanya mengepoutkan bibirnya saja

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar enam jam setengah karena macet akhirnya mereka semua sampai juga di Gyeongpo Beach.

"hoaah akhirnya sampa juga!" teriak girang dari Jongin

"pantainya pun juga indah sekali, aku harus mengabadikannya dan memamerkan kepada appa dan eomma kekeke!" kata Jongin sambil ertawa dan mengambil ponselnya diadalam saku jaket

"kau jauh lebih indah Jongin"

"eh" kaget Jongin dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kiri

'bukankah dia... Ommona jantungku' keluh Jongin saat mengetahui siapa orang yang tiba-tiba berada di kirinya. Tanpa sadar Jongin memegang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan sambil terus memandangi wajah orang di samping kirinya itu

"Jongin kau tak apa kan?" kata namja itu

"mengapa wajahmu memerah? Apakah kau sakit?" ganya namja itu pengertian sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat Jongin

"kau baik-baik saja Jong, tapi mengapa wajah mu memerah umm?" tanya namja itu lagi

"a..ani..aniyo. Nan gweanchan, ne gweanchana. Hehe" jawab Jongin salah tingkah

"kau ingin mengabadikan pantai ini kan? Sini biar aku fotokan dan kau berpose di sana" kata namja itu sambil menunjuk temapat yang sekiranya bagus untuk Jongin berpose di dalam fotonya nanti

"humm.. arraseo–"

**TBC**

Hehe akhirnya tbc juga/? Hayoo siapa coba namja di samping Jongin tadi? Ada yang tau engga? Wkwkwk. Next chapter yaa! Stay sama ff aku yang abal-abal ini ya. Maklumin aja aku author yang labi. Dan yang penting **maaf kalau ff ini membosankan atau engga masuk akal. **Maaf juga kalau membuat kalian mual saat baca ini ff aku *lebay._.

Yaudah deh. Aku pamit undur diri dulu dihadapan kaliaan~~

ANNYEONG!~ ^^ #lambai tangan bareng Chen oppa


End file.
